


Silly World

by Helfi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, Harry knows what he is doing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Protective Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, for once, slow Harry/Blaise, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helfi/pseuds/Helfi
Summary: An untrusting Harry gets brought into the wizarding world, what will happen? In what way is Knockturn alley part of it? Why does Blaise what to be his friend? So many questions and not many answers.





	Silly World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is also cross-posted on ffnet, enjoy.

**The Meeting of Blaise**

Harry’s day was not going the way he had planned, well really how his aunt and uncle had planned for him, he didn’t exactly get a choice about what he was to do in a day, and even though this wouldn’t be his first choice, it was significantly better than what they had planned for him. Don’t get him wrong he was excited to be there, to be truthful Harry didn’t mind that his day was thrown into disarray. Especially since it was because he found out that all the pretty lights and secret unlockings that he did when he was younger were real, not just a fever dream brought on by one to many nights in a cupboard, it was magic, real magic that he inherited from his parents, that his aunt would have never told him about if he hadn’t found the letter and forced it out of her. You see Harry was an orphan, a magical orphan, with special magic powers that weren’t just his imagination, he was over the moon, about the magic of course, not the dead parents.

There was only one problem with this magic that Harry had, it was uncontrollable when he had extreme emotions like fear, pain, or…. Fear, which is when something ‘freakish’ would happen, and he would be punished. Severely. Beaten, starved, made to sleep in a cupboard, almost killed, these are what happened at his dear relative’s house when something magical happened, he thought that his aunt, uncle, and cousin just hated him for no reason, but now he knew that his aunt was jealous of what he represented, his uncle, on the other hand, was just a horrible person. His cousin, Dudley was a different story altogether, he was encouraged by his parents to torment Harry, that was the Dursley’s favourite game, ‘Torment Harry until he cracks’.

Harry found that because of his aunt and uncle he didn’t trust adults, any time he tried to tell someone about the way he was being treated by the Dursleys he would be called a liar, so he learnt to keep it in and follow the rules, don’t do better than Dudley, don’t tell anyone about the cupboard, if someone asks the bruise is because you fell over, all that. He brought up the adult thing because at the moment Harry was walking up the wizarding shopping district with an adult, a huge adult, a taller than normal one named Hagrid. Harry didn’t trust him. As they walked into the tall white building called Gringotts, the wizard bank run by Goblins, Harry was amazed, awed at the sheer power these creatures half his height displayed, and then slightly let down by his fellow wizards by how rude they were to the creatures that handled their money.

He was going to sneak off anyway, Hagrid just made it very easy, especially when he pointed out a shady looking alley and said never to go there, what 11-year-old with trust issues and dead parents wouldn’t explore the shady alley. And! As they were leaving Gringotts, Harry with a full bag of money, and Hagrid with a package that Harry really didn’t care about, Hagrid saw a friend near the bottom of the steps and stopped to talk, adamantly, for a long time, so really Harry less snuck and more walked away.

So Harry walked towards the shady alley, which he learnt was called Knockturn Alley, observing anyone who came in and out, from across the street, everyone who went into the alley always put their hood up and walked with a regal look, but still obscured their face, so following the example Harry flipped up his hood and stepped from his wall and into the dark alley entrance, instantly feeling at ease, comfortable, protected, like dark was welcoming home an old friend, Harry smiled, it was the best he had felt all day, he knew he was safe in this dangerous alley.

Walking with his head down but with purpose down Knockturn, Harry was feeling more at ease with every step, so much so he made the decision to buy his school supplies in the alley. After about five minutes of perusing the main street of Knockturn, Harry heard raised voices coming towards him, a little panicked he looked around for a hiding place, finding none and with the voices getting closer Harry slunk into the shadows hoping the people wouldn’t see him. Just before the voices were upon him Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, startled he spun around getting out his pocket knife in the progress, instead of imminently going into attack like he usually did he was startled when he saw a boy his age with dark skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, he had high cheekbones, and slanted eyes, objectively pretty. The boy winked and put a long finger to his lips and gestured for Harry to follow, now as we established before Harry is not a very trusting person, but he felt drawn to this mysterious boy and followed him.

Harry ducked through the hole the boy had gone through and saw the boy waiting on the other side, when the boy saw Harry he visibly brightened and ran down the alley, the boy was a fast runner but Harry was about the same speed and easily followed, soon the boy stopped, Harry stopping beside him, the boy turned to Harry and smiled,

"I'm Blaise" the boy now dubbed Blaise said holding out his hand for Harry to shake,

"Harry" he replied shaking Blaise's hand.

"Now Harry what are you doing down Knockturn Alley?" Blaise asked

"I could ask you the same question Blaise" Harry smiled,

"Oh but I asked first, so you answer first" Blaise tisked,

"getting my Hogwarts supplies, you?" Harry smirked, he was starting to like Blaise,

"Same. Say want to get our school supplies together? I have to meet my mother at the wand shop after I finish getting my supplies" Blaise offered, Harry just smiled and nodded his head, Blaise smiled back and lead Harry into the closest shop, a bookstore.

Harry had learned so much about not only Blaise but also about the wizarding world, he learnt about the basics of politics and when Blaise had found out he was interested and that he had grown up with muggles he piled Harry with books on not only on wizarding traditions, but also on dark magic (he was told about the illegality of this), and politics. He also learnt that Blaise played the piano and loved it, shyly he had told Blaise he sung but he didn't think he was very good, but at the urging of his new best friend he had sung a little and Blaise had told him wide-eyed that he was brilliant. Harry didn’t know why he was being so open with this boy he had only just met, maybe it was because Blaise was the first person to show him kindness, that he knew it wasn’t a trick, that Blaise seemed genuinely excited to hang out with Harry, no it wasn’t only that, something drew him to Blaise, something he couldn’t understand.

Soon Harry and Blaise made it to the wand shop shrunken bags of stuff in their pockets, Harry noticed the name of the wand store was Calli's untraceable wands, Blaise had explained to Harry that the Ministry of Magic tracked wand, but only those bought at a registered wand shop, Calli's was not registered. Inside the store was surprisingly clean, like, really clean, not a speck of dirt in sight, Blaise's mum was waiting inside and smiled when she saw Blaise and walked over to the two boys.

"Blaise good to see you made it. Who's this?" Blaise's mother looked at him and studied him and smiled.

"Mother this is my friend Harry, Harry this is my mother" Blaise introduced,

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Annette Zabini, as your Blaise's friend call me Annette" Annette smiled holding out her hand to Harry to shake, he shook Annette's hand and smiled, "shall we get you two your first wands?" Annette cheerfully said leading them to the front desk and ringing the bell that was on the desk.

As the bell rang throughout the store a young woman came from the back of the store,

"AH, customers!" the woman said excitedly "I'm Callie! Who are you guys?"

"Harry," Harry said smiling charmingly which made Blaise elbow him,

"Blaise" Blaise said winking causing Harry to elbow him right back. Callie looked amused and motioned for both boys to follow her,

"Now one at a time you will go through this door" she said pointing at the door the had stopped in front of, "and run your hand over the ingredients when you feel a pull towards a certain wood or core press the button below the box holding said item" Callie explained cheerfully, "who's going first?" Blaise feeling like a gentleman gestured for Harry to go first.

Harry poked out his tongue at Blaise and opened the door strolling inside, closing the door behind him he turned to face the inside of the room, and gasped it was huge! But neat, going over to the first row of stuff, looked like wood he decided, closing his eyes Harry ran his hand over the boxes he felt nothing, running his hand over the rest of the boxes in the first row, Harry ended up pressing two of the buttons below the boxes. What was the validation for the woods and cores choosing him? Pulling his magic towards them, was it because it was more able to conduct his magic or was there other reasons? What if he chose cores and woods that had opposite effects, would they negate each other? He shook his head and continued.

Going to the next row Harry did the same thing has he had done with the first row, but pressing one button. Going to the next row Harry pressed three buttons, when he opened his eyes after the 3rd row Harry realised he was finished walked out of the room. Callie went in after he had finished and came out five minutes later, and Blaise went in. As Blaise was picking, Harry asked Callie his questions, she laughed and gave him a heavy book on wand lore, telling him all his answers were in there.

When Blaise had finished with the Magical-Picking-Process-Of-Magicalness Callie went in again when she came out she told the two boys it would take 20 minutes to complete the two wands and that there was coffee, tea, and hot chocolate in the foyer and to help themselves. The boys walked out into the front room and went over to the coffee and tea machine (magical of course), Blaise got a black tea with one sugar and Harry got a hot chocolate plain. The boys sat down and talked for 20 minutes until Callie came back out,

"Ok boys your wands are ready" Callie chirped, Blaise and Harry quickly got up, Harry winced as he got up suddenly remembering his bruises and cuts, he hoped Blaise hadn’t noticed, but it didn’t escape Blaise’s notice. Callie gave Harry his wand first he instantly felt a warmth spread through his body,

"Holly and Ebony with a core of, Basilisk venom, Thestral hair, and the feather of a Dark Phoenix" Callie smiled "very interesting I must say" she winked at Harry. She gave Blaise his wand next, "Ebony and Elder with a core of Unicorn heartstring, and a claw of a Griffon. You both have bright futures. Use your wands well" at this Callie left the two boys and Blaise's mother.

"Well, that went well!" Annette chirped "now Harry should you be getting back to whoever brought you here?" she questioned Harry,

"I should. Goodbye Blaise, goodbye Annette" Harry said waving,

"Bye, Harry! See you on the train!" Blaise said after him, Harry smiled, he had a friend and he had a feeling that this one was staying.

Harry soon made it out of Knockturn and found, the adult, Hagrid who looked almost on the point of breaking, when he saw Harry he visibly relaxed. Harry felt as if he should have felt bad about leaving Hagrid, but really he didn’t.

"Arry! where were ya? I was so worried" Hagrid cried, Harry really couldn't bring himself to care, was there something wrong with him? Maybe he should go see a therapist.

"I'm sorry Hagrid I didn't mean to make you worried but I couldn't find you and when I was looking for you I got all my school stuff and I am really sorry for making you worried!" Harry tried his best not to scowl, he hated acting all cute and sorry.

"Oh it's all 'right Arry let's get 'ou back to 'our relative's," Hagrid said softly, Harry nodded and did a little victory dance in his head and followed Hagrid out of Diagon Alley.

OOOBackHeIsOOO

Harry had spent his summer reading his school books, and his books on the wizarding world, he could now be called an expert on wizarding law, he had read a whole five books! He also spent his summer hexing the Dursleys, that was fun. Well now Harry was to go to Hogwarts so he was walking through King's Cross station, with a shrunken trunk in his pocket, looking around for where he knew the platform, or really the entrance to the platform was, spotting it Harry walked straight through it, thanking his odd talent to see the magic, which he had had since he was old enough to remember, and found out from books and Blaise that it was a very rare talent.

As soon as Harry walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ he gasped, not many things impressed Harry, but the scarlet steam train that was in front of him was one of the few things that impressed him. Getting onto the train Harry looked for an empty compartment, which was easy to find since he was pretty early. He got his shrunken trunk out of his pocket unshrunk it and placed it up on the shelf he grabbed a book from out of his trunk and started to read.

Soon Harry heard an unmanly scream of his name and a bouncing Blaise,  
"Good to see you to Blaise" Harry smiled and patted Blaise's back, who then started to catch Harry up on his holiday. Soon Blaise had calmed down enough to ask him a question,

"So Harry you never told me, what's your last name?" he asked, Harry sighed as he had known he would have to tell Blaise at some point,

"Potter," he said calmly, Blaise smiled

"Cool. So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked,

"From what I've read I think I'll be best suited for Slytherin, you?" Harry replied happily that Blaise didn't mention his fame,

"same!" Blaise said excitedly. Harry and Blaise continued talking until the compartment door opened and a blond (like really really really blond) boy came in, he was so blond that Harry was momentarily stunned by the shear blondness of his head

"Blaise! My greatest and most wonderful friend! How nice to see you!" The blond cried

"What do you need Malfoy?" Blaise asked the blond kid, now dubbed Malfoy, Malfoy just smiled

"Hide me from Pansy?" he asked

"Fine" Blaise replied, soon a brown haired girl barged into the compartment she was Ugly with a capital U, she looked like a pug (weird right?),

"Zabini, do you know where Draco-poo is?" The pug asked,

"Nope" Blaise replied popping the 'p', the pug just sighed and left the compartment, the blond came out of hiding suddenly noticing Harry,

"Sorry that was terribly rude of me, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said holding a hand out to Harry, Harry stared at the blond for an uncomfortable amount of time still stunned by how blond he was, forgetting his manners and suddenly blurting out,

"Harry Potter"

"Well nice to meet you Harry but I must be off! Goodbye!" at that Draco sprinted out of the compartment and down the hallway

"Well that was interesting," Harry said to Blaise who just shrugged and continued the conversation they were having before.

OOOAtHogwartsOOO

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the first years were directed to Hagrid who, once all the first years were there, took the first years down a long path soon they got a glimpse at Hogwarts, there was only one word Harry could think of the describe it. Magnificent.

Soon the first years found themselves at a riverbank which had boats Magically-Moored, Hagrid told them no more than four to a boat so Harry and Blaise claimed a boat and they were soon joined by Draco and a girl who was not pug, much to Draco's delight,

"Harry this is Millicent Bulstrode, Milli this is Harry Potter," Blaise said introducing Harry to the new girl, Harry smiled at her and reached out a hand,

"Nice to meet you, Millicent," Harry said shaking her hand,

"Please Harry call me Milli," Milli said shaking Harry's hand.

The boats soon reached the other end of the lake and the first years got out and followed Hagrid up to the front doors where he knocked twice, the doors opened and a stern looking witch appeared, leading the first years inside the stern witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. She then left the first years in an anti-chamber of the great hall.

Soon she came back to get the first years and lead them into the hall where all the students were silent and watching the first years when the first years reached the front of the hall all eyes were on the hat sitting on a stool, which then began to sing... Sing, a singing hat. What is wrong with this school

When the hat finished everyone politely clapped and McGonagall rolled out a list,

"Abbot Hannah" she called, a shy girl walked up and placed the hat on her head the hat soon yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF", soon it was Millie's turn she placed the hat on her head and it soon yelled out "SLYTHERIN" Harry, Blaise and Draco clapped happy for her,

"Malfoy Draco" McGonagall called, Draco walked up to the stool and before the hat could even touch his pretty little head it called out "SLYTHERIN" Harry and Blaise clapped for their friend who walked over to the Slytherin table, soon it was Harry's turn "Potter Harry" McGonagall called, whispering spread across the hall like wildfire, Blaise patted his on the back at whispered "good luck" Harry placed the hat on his head and heard a voice in his head.

"Hmm where to put you, Harry Potter, you are very smart, but no you don't depend on books as the Ravens do, hmm you are loyal but you're not trusting, Hufflepuff is out so that leaves the question, where to put you?" the hat said in his head,

"You know where I want to go" Harry whispered back to the hat, well he hoped the hat knew since he was pretty sure this hat was seeing into his head, which also scared him, what was the hat seeing? Was he judging?

"Oh yes, I know where to put you! Better be…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: snowoh  
> I am planning on updating this once every week, I have a few chapters pre-written so it shouldn't be so hard but year 12 is this year so that may change.


End file.
